Mr. Bear's Cellar
Mr. Bear's Cellar is the second episode of The Mr. Bear Show. Plot Mr.Bear shows the kids his cellar. Is it going to be a good or bad experience? Recap The episode opened inside a forest, the usual one from the previous episodes. This fact took me a while to realize because it was night, the trees and leaves just looked like shapes dancing around in the darkness. A faint glow of light was present on the right side of the screen. There wasn’t any apparent audio, it appeared to be a windy night yet the trees weren’t making any noise. Slowly, the camera began to pan towards the glow, revealing smoke rising from a hole with the tips of flames peaking over the top. Wilson paused at this point; “Are you sure you want to see this?” he asked me. I insisted on it, even though a voice in my head was telling me not to. The video continued, the cameraman moved towards the hole, showing a pit of fire. This was the hole that I had seen in the previous episode. Only this time it was filled with shapes. I could see shapes moving around, fluttering, flailing…some motionless. I knew perfectly well what they were. The camera began to adjust to the light and...Burning flesh, red, black, a blur of surreal movement and colors. I wish I could forget what I saw, but you can’t forget a scene like this. This was not a horror movie, this was reality. Human beings being killed in a horrifying way, a fate that I could have potentially met. The video suddenly cut to dawn, the camera now positioned farther away from the hole. The fire was out, however there was still smoke smouldering up. A figure was up ahead. I recognized it right away, the Mr. Bear suit was laid out on the ground. Empty, it looked just as unnerving. The suit was laid out in the shape of a cross, the cameraman did a lap around the suit, treating it like a treasured artifact. Placed at the head of the suit was a sign. In bold red letters, INRI was printed. The cameraman moved back to the end of the suit, zooming in to the bear’s face. The episode finally ended. I was speechless, it was like a dream. You can find a lot of terrible things on the internet but I had never seen anything like this. Wilson asked if I was ok and I replied with a shaky “yes”. I assured him as we left that I was fine and that the video gave me some closure over the whole incident. He didn’t seem too confident in me, but he left it at that. He was right though, I had nightmares for weeks. I gave up, I didn’t care about the whole thing anymore. A sick man burned a bunch of kids alive, attracting them with a fake kid’s TV channel. I could have been one of his victims, yet I’m still here. I suppose I should be grateful, but I feel guilty. Am I still here only by pure luck? 10 months later I’m back, but now I need to address something else. My email has been flooded with messages, some people ask for more details, some ask if I can upload the tapes, and some people email me claiming to be Mr. Bear. First, I cannot get the tapes uploaded as they’re A) In police evidence and B) I have no idea how to get VHS onto the computer. Now to people pretending to be Mr. Bear: You’re not fooling me, when you have dozens of people pretending to be the same person it doesn’t work. I’ve even seen a fake Caledon Local 21 Youtube channel which is cute, but still not real. Even more annoying is the fact that someone hacked my account just to put up some demented poem about me on this blog. I’ll leave it in the entry above this one, just to show you guys. I have contacted an admin about the entry and was told that the entry was posted on Halloween (oh spooky!) attached to the email paintwithb@aol.com, which I assume is another joke email. I’m over episode 31 now, the images of what I saw will stick with me for a while but I want to do one last hurrah. I will get into contact with Mitchell Wilson again and hopefully get set up with the tapes in possession of the other Peel Police branches. I’ll try to update you guys as soon as I can (I’m sure this won’t take so long again). Thank you to everyone who still reads this. Transcript (It first starts with Mr. Bear walking on stage as the audience cheers) Mr. Bear: Hello kids and welcome to the Mr. Bear Show! Where we have lots of fun and go on exciting adventures! And today, we will be going to my cellar, which is a very wonderful place to go to! I have 6 kids here who would like to go to my cellar. Are you ready kids? Kids: Yes Mr. Bear! Mr. Bear: Well then let's go! (Mr. Bear and the kids then go down to his cellar) Mr. Bear: Welp here it is, my cellar! Sarah: Uh.... Mr. Bear? Are these pins and knives? Mr. Bear: Indeed Sarah, they are used for fun. I got a great game to play in the cellar, it's called " Pin the kid" Can I get one kid? Timmy: I will! * raises hand* Mr. Bear: Wonderful Timmy! Let me just * grabs a rope and ties him up* Okay kids, you have to pin the kid as much as you can! Whoever pins him the most, wins! Other kids: Okay! ( All the other kids then grab pins and starts pinning Timmy while he's screaming in pain, he then later dies) Mr. Bear: Okay kids, that's enough! And the winner is.... Ethan! Ethan:Yay! But wait... is Timmy dead? Mr. Bear: No, he's just sleeping that's all! Next is " Fire pirates" Where two people, one each holding a fire stick have to attack one another, whoever defeats his or her opponent, wins! Who wants to go? Ethan: I will! Kyra: Me! Mr. Bear: Great Kyra and Ethan! Sarah: But... we shouldn't play with fire, we could hurt ourselves. Mr. Bear: Oh that's nonsense! I will make sure that nobody actually gets burned! But anyways, let's begin! (The two then face each other, and they both end up burning each other with the sticks) Mr.Bear: And it's a tie! * He then puts out the flames* Sarah: Uh.... maybe I should go now. Russel: Yeah... and I think you're a murderer! Shawn: Yeah I mean this cellar is too dangerous! Mr.Bear: Wait you three! I got one more game... it's called " hide and cell" I will be the seeker and whoever is the one that's found, I got something for you and whoever is the last, get's to escape my cellar! Anyways go! ( The kids then think of a plan to escape) Russel: * whispers* Okay so while Mr.Bear is covering his eyes, we run for it! Shawn: Yeah good idea! Sarah: I think we should hide first! Shawn:Okay fine.... ( The kids then hide as Mr. Bear shouts "READY OR NOT HERE I COME!!!") Mr.Bear: * Sees Shawn in the trashcan* Found you! * Pulls him out* Shawn: Aw man! Mr.Bear: * Sees Russel just standing there* An I found you! Which means Sarah is the winner! Congrats, you get to escape my cellar! Sarah: * Runs out crying for her parents* Mr.Bear: And as for you two, close your eyes and I will give you something special! Shawn: * is scared* O-okay * closes eyes* Russel: Alright... * closes eyes* Mr.Bear: 1.... 2.... * He then chops up Russel and Shawn with an axe and looks at the cameras" See kids? This is why you never go to a stranger's cellar, I showed you that going to places like this would end up getting you killed. So anyways, that's our show for today, I will see you all next time on The Mr. Bear show! Trivia This is another episode based on the Creepypasta 1999. Category:The Mr. Bear Show Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Originator156